Mimic
Gender: Male Species: '''Shape Shifter (apparently Overlander Human) '''Height: '''6'3" '''Weight: 182lbs Age: apprently 40 (actual age unkown) Faction Ties: None whatsoever. Role in Game: Supporting character. Is caught in the thick of the Hide Mind invasion and is forced to flee and hide in the face of sheer numbers. Psi had already fallen victim to the Hive Mind, but Mimic frees him along the way, and after meeting up with Kit and Techron in their hiding spot, the four form a party and stop the Hive Mind onslaught together, first by attacking their hive then by taking down Dread once and for all. Abilities Mimic, naturally, can shape shift his body in various ways - most notably to create bladed and clubbing instruments out of his body parts, but sometimes to transmutate entirely into disturbingly gothic but undeniably savage benefit. Mimic is also skilled with explosions and pyrotechnics to the point of obession, and will even blow things up at point blank if it means taking somebody down with him (though his ability to regenerate lost limbs kinda justifies it). Personality Contrary to most first guesses, Mimic isn't openly psychotic or crazy - as a matter of fact, he's actually extremely mellow and serene even in the thick of action, and displays a layer of charisma that extends to dropping one liners in mid fight that would make James Bond and Duke Nukem blush with envy. He has never been seen in an angry or even mildly irritated state, and maintains his smug, mellow demenour at all times with an almost mystical ''degree of consistency. Needless to say, it makes him stand out pretty well amongst others. '''Summarization of Fighting Style' Mimic's most obvious specialty is area denial, and has all the tools and tricks to keep enemies away from certain areas and punishing them for trying. As a whole, however, Mimic manages combos by way of explosive Rube Goldberg machines - planting explosives in several strategic areas to set things up, then bouncing the victim in between them to compound the hurt and keep them off balance. Primary Attack Morphin' melee. Mimic shifts a part of his body into a dangerous implement and attacks with it in some vauge description - usually by way of blades, spikes or crude bashing objects. Utilizing Mimic's basic attacks is very range-dependant - he can attack from long distances if given the opportunity, but his attacks become progressively slower the longer he has to reach, and in some cases enemies can even use his extended limbs as platforms and get straight into their own melee range with virtually no effort. Secondary Attack Explosives. Many of the contexts for Mimic's explosive moves are completely seperate from enemy involvement, allowing him to plant moderately damaging mines and other bombs at his own leisure. That's not to say he can't attack directly with them - he can throw hand grenades, attach remote bombs to enemies at point blank and even punch people with an active grenade just to catch both of them in the blast. With clever usage of momentum and strategic utilization of explosive devices, skilled players will have the enemy blasted all the way about the place with relatively little further involvement, but such intricate plans generally take a lot of forethought and preparation to be particularly useful. Special 1 Whip arm. Mimic extends a stretchy arm straight towards the cursor (or as far as he can get to it without touching the scenery), delivers a quick lash to anything it hits along the way and retracts back again. If the cursor is moved in mid transit, the whole arm will bend to follow it, potentially creating wide-arc lashes capable of minimizing dodging options or attacking multiple enemies along the z axis, but overall the damage done is relatively light as a cost. Special 2 Lefty. Mimic tears his entire left arm off and hurls it towards the cursor as a projectile. The arm comes alive and continues towards the cursor on its own even if it falls short, then returns straight back to Mimic, dragging along with it the first enemy it bumps into along the way whilst gnawing on their face. This creates a small window of opportunity that can be used to start a melee combo or drag a victim into several explosive traps, but if the enemy avoids Lefty entirely it creates a disastrously large period of vulnerability that nearly any character in the game can punish greatly, so accuracy is extremely important. Climax Mode The Maw. Mimic shape-shifts into a giant mouth that drags itself across the ground, with tentacles that automatically grab any enemies in the general area and pulls them inside. The mouth repeatedly chomps in rhythm regardless of whether or not anything is caught inside, and continues to deal damage until the Climax wears off and spits the survivors out. Making the most of this attack usually means catching enemies inside at the earliest moment possible, especially if you find time to activate it right next to a large group of foes. Climax 1 Grenade Bouquet. Mimic hurls a large bundle of crudely taped-together explosives at the cursor, causing them to scatter apon impact and explode shortly afterwards. Suffice to say it can be difficult to avoid when used correctly, and the scattering effect can be used to deal damage to a large number of foes at a time, but when used ahead of time it can just as easily be thrown as a juggling aid too due to its sheer area of effect. Climax 2 Flurry Whip. Mimic extends both arms into long, bladed whips and flails them in a vauge area ahead of him, striking multiple times over a long distance. While the damage done is relatively standard fare for Climaxes, the move ends with too much follow-through to directly combo out of it, making it best used as a combo finisher or a less unwieldly alternative to Mimic's other long-range moves. Climax Finisher Strangelove Panic. Mimic extends a large timebomb outwards that sticks to the enemy if they touch it. The victim then frantically yet sucessfully removes the bomb just short of it exploding on their chest, only to find Mimic has suddenly disappeared during the chaos. Elsewhere, Mimic rides out of a random plane's bomb bay Dr.Strangelove style, only instead of riding a nuke, he's riding a large steamroller that lands directly on the victim and flattens them. Cue obligatory WRRRRYYYYYYY as the steamroller drives off on its own afterwards, ending the finisher.